Classroom Helper
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: Ash isn't feeling well and when everyone is out to play Iris volenteers to help and decieds be a Classroom Helper! (Read the fanfic then you'll undersatnd)
1. Chapter 1

I'm back and I have another random fafic to share with you guys! Last night I had a strange dream and it was a pretty good dream, and I thought, hey why not turn this into a Negaishipping fanfic! Awesome right?! 'Kay it's more of friendship negaishipping fanfic...what Ash and Iris are in Kindergarten and I thought it be cute ^w^! Any who just go ahead and enjoy!

Disclamer: I have no ownership to Pokemon

Ages

Ash: 5

Iris: 5

Classroom Helper

By: Toadettegirl2012

It was a sunny day with a cool breeze and the sky was decorated with fluffy white clouds, and down below was a playground where children were playing and laughing. This playground belonged to Pallet Town's Elementary school and at the moment it was Mrs. Cooper's kindergarten class's recess. The blond teacher sat on a bench reading and look up every now and then to check on her students, the small children were playing on the jungle gym, sandbox, seesaw, hopscotch, jumping rope and two of her students were playing around Mr. Shady.

Five year old Ash Ketchum and Iris Dragonlight (TG2012: what I couldn't think of a better name, if you have one you can PM/review me one, it'll help) where playing around Mr. Shady, an giant oak tree that's been standing in the playground for the longest times and gave a large amount of shade with its large green oak leafs.

"Oh no we're being attack by a giant a Magikarp!" Iris cried, the girl had a large purple ponytail hairdo and wore pink shorts and a yellow shirt that had a smiling Axew on it and white and pink sneakers. "Quick get to the ship!" the two were playing Sea Explores and Mr. Shady was there Explorer ship. Iris quickly started scaling the tree with she was only allowed to climb up to the fourth branch, Mrs. Copper's rules, she knew she could climb the whole tree if she wanted to she wasn't afraid of heights and she had good balance and never fell, but sitting in time out wasn't any fun so Iris followed the rules.

"Come on Ash hurry up before you get swallowed up by the Magikarp!" Iris called down to her friend.

The little boy, Ash Ketchum, looked up at his friend but didn't start to climb; he didn't feel like climbing into their Explorer ship. The five year old boy had jet black hair that stuck out in many directions and was wearing overalls with an orange shirt under it and sandals, he just slumped down and rested his back against the tree and sighed.

Iris frowned, this wasn't like her friend to suddenly not want to play, she climbed down from Mr. Shady, "Ash what's the matter don't you wanna play Sea Explorers?" she asked sitting next to him.

Ash looked and her and shook his head, "No" he simply said.

"Oh, ok…how about we play tag!" Iris suggested

"I don't wanna play" Ash said pulling his knees to his chest.

"Um how about we play jump rope?"

"No"

"Hide N' Seek?"

"No"

"Do you wanna play in the sandbox?"

"No"

Iris frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "Okay then what _do_ you wanna play?"

Ash groaned, "I don't wanna play anything right now Iris," he coughed and rubbed his throat, which felt sore.

"Well why not?" Iris asked feeling frustrated that they were wasting recess time

"Iris I don't feel good, that's why," he sniffled and then leaned down and rested his head on the grass and placed his hands on his tummy.

Iris gasped, "Do you feel sick?" Ash nodded, "want to go to Mrs. Copper?"

"No…I just wanna stay here," he moaned, "my tummy hurts,"

Iris scooted closer to her friend, "Here put your head on my lap," Ash did so, Iris made a face at how warm her lap go with Ash's head on it.

Over on the bench Mrs. Chopper looked up from her book and took a quick scan of the playground, "1, 2, 3, 4…" she counted her students, "20…" she stopped short as she looked over at Mr. Shady, two of her students where just sitting there, that wasn't right most times at recess the kids would be bouncing all over the place. The teacher set her book down and made her way over to the large oak tree.

"What's going on over here?" Mrs. Copper asked approaching Iris and Ash, "I thought you two were playing Sea Explorers," the teacher squatted down to Iris's level.

"We can't, Ash doesn't want to," Iris said

Mrs. Copper made a face and looked down at the raven haired kindergartener, "Why don't want to play Ash?"

Ash moaned and sat up slowly, "I don't feel good Mrs. Copper…my tummy hurts,"

"Your tummy hurts, sweetie?" the teacher said, helping Ash stand up, the little boy nodded, "come on honey lets go sit on the bench" the teacher held the boys hand and lead him over to the bench, Iris followed. Ash moaned as the teacher helped him onto the bench, he pressed his small hand against the metal seat and shivered at how cold it was, Iris sat next to him feeling worried for her friend, without the shade of Mr. Shady she noticed the redness in Ash's cheeks.

Mrs. Copper placed her hand on the five year old forehead and frowned, "Oh, Ash sweetie you feel warm," the boy nodded and gave a small sneeze a bit of mucus drip from his nose Ash wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Mrs. Copper...my tummy hurts," Ash moaned as he hugged his stomach, "and head hurts,"

"Are you going to be okay Ash," Iris asked, "do you think you can still play Sea Explorers?"

Ash looked over at his purpled haired friend, and shook his head and moaned, "...No...sorry Iris," he coughed

"Ash, honey do you want to go see Nurse Joy?" Mrs. Copper asked feeling the boy's flushed cheek.

Ash nodded, "Can you come with me, Mrs. Copper?"

The teacher gave a small smile, "I'm afraid not," Mrs. Copper said, knowing that she had to stay a watch the other 20 children, "but...I can get a Classroom Helper to take you to Nurse Joy, honey,"

Iris jumped up, "Oh, oh can I do it Mrs. Copper? I take Ash to Nurse Joy?" the purple haired girl loved being a Classroom Helper more than recess or even lunch, now helping her best friend will be even more fun.

Mrs. Copper looked around, the teacher knowing that she had to stay to look after the other students, shrugged, "Alright Iris you can be a Classroom Helper,"

"Yipee!" Iris cried jumping up and down happily, she turned to her friend and held his hand, "come on Ash let's go to Nurse Joy"

Ash gave a weak smile before hopping down from the bench, "Okay," he said quietly

"Don't cause any trouble you two," Mrs. Copper called as Iris headed to the doors that lead inside.

"Don't worry Ash this will be easy peasy, all we have to do is get you to Nurse Joy," Iris said she reached for the door handle and gave it a pull it didn't open, "this one's locked"

Ash wiped his dripping nose "...Do you think we s-should ask Mrs. Copper for the key?" he asked

Iris shook her head; "Nope, we can just go through the back door instead," the purple haired girl started leading her sick friend to the other door.

"But Iris wait," ash said stopping his friend in her tracks "…d-doesn't the back door lead down the fifth grade hallway?"

Iris stopped; the little girl hadn't remembered that. Iris bit her lip; none of the kindergartners have ever been down the fifth grade hallway without a teacher before, let alone by themselves. Iris opened her mouth to say that she going to get the key but she stopped when Ash gave a weak groan and rested his back against the door and held his stomach, he looked miserable. Iris closed her mouth, he friend was sick and she was a Classroom Helper she couldn't let her friend down just because of some hallway full of fifth grades...very big and scary fifth grades. Iris gulping shoving that thought in the back of her head, she held Ash's hand.

* * *

What will happen when the two kindergarteners venter down the hallway of the horrible fifth graders? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Classroom Helper!

Yeah, yeah I know it's adorable! I'll post the next part soon if you want to know the end of the story...hahaha fifth graders _so_ scary! I rember when I was that age and afraid of fifth graders...huh now that I think about fifth graders where mean...huh.

Anywho bye: Toadettegirl2012


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry Ash; I'm a Classroom Helper I'll make sure those fifth graders don't mess with us!" Iris said confidently, she gripped the handle and didn't hesitate to pull open the door. The dark skinned girl took a breath before sticking her head through the door to her relief the hallway was empty, she smiled.

"Don't worry Ash, there's nothing to worry about, nobody's in the hallway," the two friends stepped into the quiet hallway, "all the fifth graders must be in class all we have to do is get to Nurse Joy from here!"

Ash just nodded and gave a small groan, his tummy hurt, his head hurt, his throat hurt everything hurt and all he wanted to do was go home. As the friends walked down the hallway they noticed how different it was from their own hallway. There were no pretty crayon drawn pictures on the walls, or nice big signs for the bathrooms or any pictures of smiling Pokémon either. All there was were papers of number and a few drawings that looked like Pokémon but had hardly any color the fifth graders walls looked all the same, they were all boring.

"Geez, everything in the fifth grade hallway is so…un-colorful," Iris said shuddering; she then felt Ash's hand slip from hers' she turned around.

Ash moaned as he leaned against the wall, "Iris..." he moaned placing his small hands on his tummy

"Ash what's the matter," Iris asked noticing a green color to her friends flushed face

The raven haired boy shook his head and moaned.

Iris frowned not understanding "Ash why-" but her sentence was quickly turned into a scream as her raven haired friend doubled over and vomited his lunch into one large puddle of orange stinky slop.

"…Ooohhh Iris…" Ash moaned wiping his mouth with his hand he looked down at the mess on the floor, he sniffled as a few tears dripped from his eyes, "I-Iris, wh-what are the f-fifth graders going to think now that I g-got throw up all over their hallway?"

Iris patted her friends back, "Don't worry the fifth graders won't know…or hopefully won't care," she looks around wondering what to do as he friend slumped down against the wall and started whimpering whiling fighting back tears.

"Ash I'm going to get Nurse Joy, you wait here," Iris said her friend nodded. There purple haired five year old rushed down the fifth grade hall, but when she came to the end there was a split for a left and right hall. Iris stopped and looked up at the signs she frown, being five all the big letters where too hard for her to read, "oh, now what?" she started rush back down the hall, just in time to see Ash vomit again.

"Iris…my tummy" Ash moaned looking up at his friend letting a few tears slip down his cheeks.

Iris bit her lip, her best friend really was sick, "Er don't worry Ash…um I'm the Classroom Helper, I can do this! I'll be right back!" the five year old girl rushed to the closes classroom door, she gripped the door handle not knowing she wanted to face the big scary fifth graders but the groaning of her friend was too much for her.

_'I'm the Classroom Helper; I can do this…no I need to do it for Ash!'_ Iris thought confidently she grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open.

In the classroom sat about 20 students there was a teacher in the front, on the board was a diagram of a the elevation state of a Magikarp to a Gyadours. At the sound of the open door all 20 students and the teacher looked toward the open door, at first no one saw anything but the tuff of purple hair Iris quickly run up to the teacher and tugged on her dress.

"Teacher lady! Teacher lady! I need your help pretty please with Haben berries on top!" Iris cried

Instantly all the students chose this moment for talking.

"Omg, she like so cute!" one girl said

"Look at her hair it's like a giant balloon!" said a boy snickering

"Class quite!" the teacher commanded, she had brown hair that went down her back she was also wearing a blue plain skirt and crisp short sleeve shirt, she turned to Iris and smiled, "Hi honey, um can I help you?"

Iris bowed to show her respect then she looked at the teacher and hesitated she took a breath and gulped, "Um…yes ma'am…um my friend is sick a-and he got throw all over the hallway!"

The teacher gasped slightly

Iris peeked above the desk at the students, "Ash says he's super sorry for you hallway fifth-graders…and I'm sorry to…I think,"

Some of the students laughed while other gushed at the five year olds cuteness.

"Um sweetie" the teacher bent down to Iris level, "can you take me to your friend please?"

"Okay! I'm the Classroom helper I can do it!" Iris grabbed the teachers hand and started out the room

"Kids I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you understood?" the teacher asked with a scolding look

"Yes ma'am" the fifth graders answered

"C'mon Teacher lady!" Iris said rushing down the hall; the purple haired girl led the teacher down the hall to where her friend was slumped against the wall with a puddle of vomit sitting in front of him.

"Honey are you alright?" the teacher ask as Ash looked up tears streaming down his red cheeks.

"…No…my tummy hurts really bad," Ash whimpered he wiped his nose, "sorry…about the hallway, ma'am"

"You don't need to worry about that honey," the teacher said, "come let's take you to Nurse Joy okay?"

Ash gave a nod as the teacher picked him up.

"Are you going to be okay Ash?" Iris asked looking worriedly up at her friend, Ash gave a small nod and sneezed.  
"I think so…Iris your and awesome Classroom Helper," Ash said smiling weakly.

"Yes, she is a very good helper," the teacher said as they turned left down the hallway, "your friend even went in and interrupted my class about Magikarp elevation,"

"I didn't mean too" Iris said sweatdropping

"It's alright," the teacher laughed, "once in a while I'm looking for a few good excuses to get away from those fifth graders for a while,"

"I'm glad I could help…I think," Iris said

With the help of the fifth grade teacher she was able to get Iris and her sick raven haired friend to Nurse Joy's office.

"Don't worry I'll take everything from here," Nurse Joy said with a smile taking the sick boy from the teacher.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," the teacher bent down and patted the purple haired five year old on the head "and thank you for letting me escape from those loud kids and I hope you feel better soon sweetie," she said smiling at Ash, who gave a nod and a small smile.

"Bye-bye Teacher lady!" Iris called waving as the fifth grade teacher started back down the hall.

"Audio, please get the thermometer for me?" Nurse Joy asked setting Ash down onto a small bed that was in the room and feeling his forehead.

"Aud Audio," the pink pokemon responded.

"Ash are you going to be okay?" Iris asked

Ash sniffled "I don'no' he sneezed loudly.

"You'll be fine sweetheart," Nurse Joy said slipping the thermometer in the boy's mouth when it beeped she looked at it and frowned, "you have a quite a high fever sweetie of 102.3, I think you might have to go home."

Ash sniffled but said nothing more.

"But Ash can't go home he'll miss story time!" Iris protested she story time was one of Ash's and her favorite time of the day. Mrs. Copper had been reading them a story about two Deino that go on and adventure to help save a Pichu, and today she was going to read the ending Ash couldn't miss that!

Nurse Joy smiled sweetly at the girl, "But Iris honey, Ash wouldn't have much fun at story time if he felt all icky would he?"

Iris lowered her head, "I guess not"

Nurse Joy turned to Ash, "I'm going to go call you Mommy to come pick you up alright?" Ash nodded as the Nurse Joy went to go use the phone

"Sorry I can stay for story time Iris," Ash said hoarsely, "I just feeling really sick…I really wanna go home, please don't be upset,"

Iris smiled at her friend, "I'm not gonna be upset," she pulled herself up on the bed, "I'm just going to miss not being able to be with my best friend for the rest of the day,"

Iris leaned over and hugged her friend, "But I understand…I wouldn't wanna be at school when I felt all icky either,"

Ash giggled as he hugged Iris back , "Yeah"

"Ash honey your Mommy said she's on her way to come pick you up alright?" Nurse Joy said, Ash nodded, the nurse turned to Iris, "now you Miss Classroom Helper do you mind going to get your friends stuff so he can go home?"

Iris smiled "Of course I can do that" she hopped off the bed, "cause I'm the Classroom Helper!"

Ash smiled felling lucky that he had an awesome friend like Iris.

"Bye-bye Ash," Iris said giving her friend one final hug when his mother came to pick him up.

Ash the raven haired boy was tired but he managed to give a weary smile, "Bye…Iris, thanks for being such a good Classroom Helper today," he frowned slightly, "too bad I'll miss story time today" he said quietly as his mother picked him up.

"Come on sweetie let's get you home," Mrs. Ketchum said taking her son's back pack from Iris, "and thank you for helping Ash, you're so sweet" the patted the girl on the head.

"Feel better soon Ash!" Iris said waving as the mother left Nurse Joy's office caring the sick boy who smiled at his friend.

"Now you Miss Classroom Helper," Nurse Joy said to Iris, "I think it's time for you to go back to class, Audino do you mind leading our little helper back to her classroom please?"

"Aud aduino ino!" the pink pokemon said taking the kindergartener by the hand.

When Iris made it back to Mrs. Copper's room they class was just about to start a math lesson. Mrs. Copper smiled at the Audino and nodded for Iris to take her seat, the purple haired girl did so and slid into her seat and started looking over the addition worksheet that sat on her desk. But before she could start any of the problems she felt a poke on her shoulder, she frowned knowing were the poke came from, but none the less she turned, sitting to her right was one of her other classmates Dawn.

"Hey Iris where you during recess," she asked smirking

Iris turned back to her work she didn't want to talk to Dawn, but then she felt a poke in her other shoulder.

"Hey Iris, Dawn asked you a question" said the red head Misty who sat to the left of her

"Yeah it's rude not to answer people's questions, Iris" said Georgia who sat behind her

"I was just running doing something for Mrs. Copper," Iris answered not looking up from her paper.

"Oh, you were doing Mrs. Copper an errand?" Dawn asked out of the corner of her eye she could see the girl twirling a lock of her blue hair between her fingers, "what were you doing?"

"I was just being a Classroom Helper," Iris said

"A Classroom Helper?!" Dawn said pouting; she hated it when someone else besides her was a Classroom Helper.

"Girls, this isn't group work please quite down please, especially Miss Dawn," Mrs. Copper said looking up from helping another student.

Iris smirked slightly knowing the girl feeling towards Classroom Helpers, "Yup I was a Classroom Helper and I took Ash to Nurse Joy's cause he was feeling icky,"

Misty rolled her eyes "So what any of us could of done that,"

Iris looked up at Dawn, "Not only did I take Ash to Nurse Joy; I even went down the fifth grade hallway with him,"

"The _fifth_ grade hallway?" Misty and Georgia gasped their voices full of shock.

"Uh huh, I even went into one of the classrooms to get help," she smirked at Dawn who had her lips tightly pressed together knowing that she would never be able to do that.

"No you didn't Iris," Dawn said rudely, "you didn't go down the fifth grade hallway, you're lying!"

Iris blinked, "Huh, I'm not, I really did go down the fifth grade hallway,"

"Nope you a big fat liar Iris," she sneered.

"Yeah a liar" Misty said

"Right a liar," Georgia added they were both following their friend's led.

"You're such a little kid, Dawn," Iris grumbled back looking back to her work.

"So, at least I'm not a lair" Dawn said she smirked, "Hey, Iris is a lair, lair pants on fire!" Dawn said loudly causing a few of the other students to look over and snicker Iris felt her face heat with blush as she grew embarrassed, "Cheater, cheater-"

"Dawn," Mrs. Copper said looking at the blue haired girl, "Please be quite, that's your second warning,"

"Alright Mrs. Copper," Dawn said in with a fake smile on her face as soon as the teacher turned her back to get everyone back to work, she rolled her eyes.

Dawn turned back to Iris "And besides going down the fifth grade hallway isn't such a big thing I could go down the fifth grade hallway whenever I wanted too," Dawn said flipping her hair and smirking

"But I thought you said the fifth grade hallway was scary Dawn," Georgia commented.

Dawn frowned, "I am not,"

Misty put her finger to her chin, "Put that's what you said yesterday at lunch,"

"I'm not afraid of the fifth grade hallway," Dawn said glaring at her friends

Iris looked up from her work and smiled at Dawn, "Is that so? Because wasn't it last week when the whole class went down the fifth grade hallway with Mrs. Copper and you got so scared that you had a potty accident?"

Dawn gasped and her cheeks turned red with anger as a few other kindergrader's started to giggle and looked up from their to hear what Iris was saying.

"And didn't you leave a big yellow puddle right-"

"SHUT UP IRIS!" Dawn spat shooting daggers at the purple haired girl

"Dawn!" Mrs. Copper said looking sternly at the girl, "we don't use those kind of words in the classroom, now say you're sorry to Iris,"

Dawn slouched, "No I'm not saying sorry to a Lair pants," Dawn glared at Iris.

"Dawn say you're sorry," Mrs. Copper repeated

"Bu-"

"_Now_" the teacher said sternly.

Iris sat smiling sweetly as she waited for her apology, Dawn scrunched up her face.

"Sorry Iris" the blue haired five year old said.

"Good, now so you don't cause any more noise do you mind coming sitting up next to me at my desk?" Mrs. Copper asked indicating to a desk seated next to her teacher sized one.

"But I wanna sit with Georgia and Misty!" Dawn whined.

"Come on Dawn, or do you want to get sent home with a not today?" Mrs. Copper asked becoming irradiated with the girl.

Dawn huffed as she took her things and followed Mrs. Copper to the front of the class; she looked back at Iris and mouth, "Lair" and stuck out her tongue.

Iris sighed she didn't like Dawn and Dawn didn't like her, but of course she had to be seated with Dawn right of her and her two friends, Misty and Georgia, with Misty sitting to the left and Georgia behind her but in front of her was an empty desk, Ash's desk. Most times the group of girls would pick on her and tease her because of her hair and the way she played Sea Explorers instead of House of Flower Garden like most of the girls did. Each time they would Ash would step in and help her out of the girls teasing but since he went home Iris was on her own Iris sighed her best friend had only been gone for a half hour but boy did she miss him.

The purple haired girl then thought to herself, _'Poor Ash all alone at home…and to make things worse he'll miss story time!'_ she thought thinking of the expression her fiend wore when he realized that he'd miss the ending of the awesome story Mrs. Copper had been reading to them. But then a light bulb went off in her head.

_'Wait a minute!" _Iris smiled as an idea formed in her brain, _'maybe Ash won't have to miss story time after all…'_

* * *

The next chapter is going to be sooooo adorable so stay tuned to the next chapter of Classroom Helper!

Bye: Toadettegirl2012

PS: I demand reviews people!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the ending guys enjoy!

* * *

"There it's done!" Iris said smiling, looking down at the work she had completed then quickly hopped off her pink and purple bedspread and rushed down stairs with her surprise in hand.

"Mommy, mommy can we go to Ash's house pretty please?" Iris asked sweetly to her mother.

"But honey," Mrs. Dragonlight said looking up from the book she was reading, "didn't you just see him at school,"

Iris lowered her head and looked sad, "…No Ash got sick…a-and he had to go home,"

The mother looked down at her daughter, "Oh Ash got sick, poor thing,"

"Yeah and he missed story time," Iris said, then her face lit up, "but today I listened really well during story time and the ending was so cool, the two brave Denios led the little Pichu all the way home, and the two Denios even battled a big scary Scoipide! It was so awesome!"

"Oh that's nice," Iris's mother said patting her little girl's head

"But mommy I really need to go to Ash's house right now!" Iris said hopping up and down.

"Do you want to see how your friends doing?" Mrs. Dragonlight asked

Iris nodded, "Uh huh and look I even made him a get well present!" the little girl held up a book made of copy paper, "I asked Mrs. Copper if I could borrow the book from story time for a little while and she said yes, so I made Ash this!" she started flipping through the pages, that was held together but staples and tape, showing her mother her crayon drawings of the Denios and the each word from the book that was written down in cute scribbly kindergarten hand writing, "Right before school was over Mrs. Copper let me copy each page with all the pictures and words and even the ending,"

Iris looked up at her mother "I was really hoping I could give Ash my gift plus," she ran and grabbed her book bag and pulled out a small stuffed Pikachu doll that was wearing a night cap, "Ash left Shocky at school I have to give it to him, Ash can't sleep without it!"

The mother smiled, knowing how much the little raven haired boy and her daughter would always play with Shocky and Tusk (Iris's Axew doll) on play dates and slept with them when they had sleepovers, these two pokedolls where the world to them and neither of them could live without theirs.

"Alright Iris we'll go visit Ash and Mrs. Ketchum," Mrs. Dragonlight said standing.

"Hooray!" Iris exclaimed rushing to the front door

"Iris wait you forgot your shoes honey!" the mother ran after her daughter with her pink and white shoes in hand.

The drive to her best friend's house seemed longer than before to Iris, she was so excited to see Ash but at the same time she was a bit worried was her best friend okay? After the long ride Mrs. Dragonlight pulled up in the Ketchum's drive way, Iris jumped from her car seat (TG2012: hehe I remember when I used to ride in a cute little car seat ;3) and raced up the walk way to the house and started pressing the doorbell rapidly like any little excited five year old would.

In the house Mrs. Ketchum looked up from reading the side of a medicine bottle.

"I wonder who that could be?" she wondered out loud

There was a groan from her bedroom; the mother poked her head in. Her little raven haired son was tucked in her large bed, surrounded by the biggest fluffiest blankets she could find and had a wet cloth on his burning forehead.

"Mommy…ma-make the doorbell stop r-ringing," he moaned quietly before coughing weakly.

"Sure thing honey," Mrs. Ketchum went to the front door and pulled the curtain back only to see a tuff of dark purple hair bouncing up and down, behind it was Mrs. Dragonlight who gave a sheepish smile who then mouthed:

"Sorry"

Mrs. Ketchum just gives a small laugh before opening the door for the five year old and the mother.

"Hello, Iris," Mrs. Ketchum says with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum," the little girl said sweetly, as she enters the house, "is Ash here," she pokes her head in the living room hoping to see her raven haired friend but he's there.

"Ash is in my bed room sweetheart," Ash's mother says indicating to the door that was half open; the sound of coughing could be heard inside.

The little purple haired girl freezes in her place at the sound, she holds the book she made and Shocky close to her, "Is Ash alright?" she asked in a small voice looking up at the two older women.

"Ash is a bit sick," his mother says giving a sympathetic smile, "but he'll be alright, and I bet he'll be very happy to see you Iris,"

"She brought Shocky with her too," Mrs. Dragonligtht said, "Ash left him at school,"

"Oh, how sweet of you Iris," the mother said, "just let me give Ash his medicine and you can go see him," Mrs. Ketchum said nicely, taking the bottle and a spoon to the bed room.

"Ash honey," Deila said gently shaking her son's shoulder, the boy groan and opened his tried eyes seeing the medicine bottle in his mother's hands he made a face of discomfort, "it's alright honey, it won't taste that bad, it'll help you tummy feel better too,"

Mrs. Ketchum poured some pink liquid on the spoon, "Open up sweetie," Ash gave a small moan but did what he was told and accepted the medicine in his mouth, it tasted like stale bubble gum but he swallowed it down, "good job Ash," Mrs. Ketchum said knowing that most times the her son will give a big fuss when it came to taking medicine.

"Mommy…can I have something to drink?" he asked his voice hoarse.

His mother kissed his red cheek, "Sure honey, how does orange juice sound?" Ash gives a small nod then coughs, "alright, I'll pour you some and let a little visitor come and give it to you,"

Ash looked up at his mother, "…I have a visitor?" a small smile forms on his face wondering who it could be as his mother gives a nod and leaves the room.

"Alright Iris don't spill anything," Mrs. Ketchum said handing the little girl a tray that held a glass of orange juice, her book and Shocky.

Iris gave a nod as her friend's mother led her into the room where her sick friend was. Iris carefully set the tray down on the small table and climbed on the bed, there was a small moan at the movement.

"…Um Ash," Iris said gently shaking the shoulder of the half-awake boy, "are you awake?"

There was a small moan, Ash opened his tired eyes he gave a small cough and then smiled realizing who his special visitor is, "I-Iris?" Ash said hoarsely, "is th-that you?

"Ash your awake!" Iris said with glee, "Are you okay? Are you still feeling icky?"

Ash gave a sheepish smile, "I'm feeling a bit better…" he sniffled, "my tummy doesn't hurt that much anymore,"

Iris smiled, "That's great, do you think you'll be able to come to school tomorrow?"

Ash started to cough, he rubbed his throat, "I-I…don't think so…mommy said I might of got the tummy flu…" Ash covered his mouth as he coughed again he groaned, "don't get to close Iris…I don't want you to get sick too,"

Iris shrugged, being five she didn't understand germs yet, the little girl looked at her hands and frown slightly, "Are you sure you can't come to school tomorrow," Ash gave a nod, Iris sighed as she was a bit disappointed knowing she was going to have to deal with Dawn and her friends all by herself tomorrow but she quickly pushed that thought aside and she smiled again remembering why she wanted to come over in the first place, "Oh Ash I brought you something!"

Ash sat up slightly as his friend brought over the tray, his face brighten with a smile then he gasped, "You found Shocky!" he exclaimed happily, "I thought I lost him!"

Iris giggled, "You left him at school and I had to bring to you or I knew you'll never get better," she handed the Pichu pokedoll to her friend who cuddled it close to him, "and you mommy wanted you to drink this," she handed Ash the orange juice who started to drink it down slowly.

Iris felt her face heat up as she slide closer to Ash, the raven haired boy looked up from his glass of juice, "Do you wanna get under the blankets," he offered, his friend nodded she slipped under the sheets and giggled.

"Um, Ash…I-I also made you this," Iris reached over and grabbed from the tray the book she had made, "I asked Mrs. Copper and she let me copy the book about the Denios and Pichu down on paper…so I wrote everything down so you could read the ending,"

Ash felt himself blush, "Wow, thanks Iris, it's really great but…" he felt his stomach do a flip-flop

Iris frowned, "But what Ash?"

The raven haired boy covered his face with Shocky, "I…I'm really not that good at re-reading yet," he looked up feeling embarrassed, "y-you're a whole lot better at reading Iris so…um c-could you read it to me…please?"

Iris giggled and hugged her friend, "Sure thing Ash I can read it to you,"

Ash gave a big smile, "Thanks Iris, you the best

The purple haired girl snuggled closer to her friend then opened the pages of her book and started to read, "Once upon a time a long time ago deep in the woods…"

Out in the living room Mrs. Dragonlight glanced at Delia's bedroom door, "Those two have been in there for almost a half hour,"

Mrs. Ketchum stood, "and they've been so quiet," both mothers looked at one another before both getting up and poking their heads into Mrs. Ketchum's bedroom.

The mothers both smiled at the sight, Ash and Iris where both cuddled close to each other tangled in the blankets, both five year olds were fast asleep. Ash had Shocky in one of his hands and the other rested in his friend's hand which Iris held tightly onto, the little girl's other hand which wasn't occupied was formed into a fist and had her thumb her mouth.

"Oh how precious," Mrs. Ketchum said softly as they went over to the bed.

"Those two are so cute together," Mrs. Dragonlight added placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Mrs. Ketchum smiled as she felt her son's forehead, "Well it seems that Ash fever has dropped since his little visitor has come,"

Mrs. Dragonlight chuckled, "That's good news," she reached down and picked up the book Iris had made from where it had fallen to the floor when both kindergarteners had fallen asleep, "Come on Delia let's leave these two to their nap time,"

Mrs. Ketchum nods, "Sure," she tucked both children in, "we can chat in the living room," both women nodded in agreement and quietly left closing the door behind them to let the two friends sleep.

Ash Ketchum and Iris Dragonlight stayed friends for all their years in elementary school, even though they got teased for having a friend that was a girl or vies versa they didn't care, they enjoyed each other's company. It was around their teenage years when things changed, when they were five they thought being in love was icky and kissing was super gross and they both vowed that they never fall in love, they didn't think it could happen. But Ash and Iris's friendship soon grew to something more, much more than what they thought it would be. After a bit of discussing their feeling for each other the two deiced to start dating, which was quite a shock to a few people even their mother's, even though they should of seen it coming. Both teenagers now fifteen where at Ash's house and after a bit of begging they had connived their mother's to let them have some time alone. Last week the two had deiced to devote a night to a movie marathon and were planning to watch movie after movie until they fell asleep and both of them couldn't wait!

"Don't you two do anything foolish alright?" Mrs. Dragonlight called as she waved.

"MOM!" Iris said feeling embarrassed, she covered her face

"And Ash make sure I don't come home to you making out with Iris!" Mrs. Ketchum called

Ash's face turned deep red, "MOM!" he said feeling just as embarrassed as Iris as he remembered how his mom had caught the two in the backyard two weeks ago when their first kiss turned into a bit more than they expected.

"Bye!" Iris's mom called

"Be good!" Ash's mom added

"Bye!" the girlfriend and boyfriend said

"Geez I thought they never leave," Ash sighed as he tried to brush off the embarrassment his mom had caused.

"I know," Iris said

The two waved as their mother's drove off to their destitution of what they call 'girl time'

"Alright what do you want to watch first?" Ash asked looking through a few choices, "The Hunger Games, Finding Nemo, or…Iris you brought The Bee Movie?"

Iris laughed, "What I think it's cute,"

Ash rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, "And you think I'm a little kid,"

"You are, remember last week in science class when you scream like a girl cause you thought the frog we were dissecting moved," Iris reminded him, playfully throwing a pillow at him.

Ash batted it away, "It did move I saw it!" he protested blushing.

"Alright, whatever," Iris said giggling, "um I think we should watch The Hunger Games, Ash"

"Great," Ash says with a smile as he starts to get everything set up,"hey and Iris if you get too scared we can always cuddle," he says flashing one of his cute smiles.

Iris giggles, "Oh stop it Ash I won't get sacred," Iris says then blushes, "but cuddling would be nice," she gives a smile back at Ash, but then she's startled by a low rumble sound. She looks up to see her raven haired boyfriend blushing as he rubs the back of his head.

"Opps…sorry 'bout that," Ash said sheepishly.

Iris just laughed, "I guess you better go pop us some popcorn,"

"Yeah great idea Iris!," Ash said getting up and heading to the kitchen just as the movie gets to the home screen.

"And I'll grab a blanket," Iris said starting up the stairs.

The purple haired teen quickly went down the hallway; she smiled as excitement built up inside her. This was the first time she was spending the night at Ash's house, well ever since they started dating. It was going to be a movie night marathon all snuggled up with her boyfriend and Iris couldn't wait! The teenage girl entered her boyfriend's bed room and grabbed the deep blue converter off his bed, but as she removed it from the bed the pillow fell off and something caught her eye. Something was wedged between the mattress and the headboard, Iris was about to forget about it and head back downstairs but for some reason that thing seemed to be calling out to her so she could free it from its hiding place. So Iris set the blanket aside and went and yanked out the object as soon as she saw what it was she smile.

"Ready to start the movie Iris?" Ash asked as his girlfriend came down the stairs with the blanket in hand.

Iris nodded, "Yup I'm all ready," she plopped down on the couch next to her boyfriend and pulled the blanket over both of them. Ash hit play and the movie started up, as it began Iris smiled to herself as she had that object sitting on her lap she needed to show Ash but it had to be at the right time.

The couple went through five movies straight and laughed and cuddled through all of them. It was about 11:30 when Iris thought of the thing she had found up stairs, she turned to her boyfriend and started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked looking at his girlfriend feeling a bit confused.

"I just wanted to show you something," Iris said sweetly before pulling out her hand from beneath the blanket, Ash smiled knowing exactly what it was, "remember this Ash?"

It was the book she had made for him ten years back.

"The Daring Adventure of the Rescue Denios , by Iris the Classroom Helper, to Ash the best friend in the whole wide world" Ash read from the front page of faded scribbly handwriting, "yeah I remember that book, from Kindergarten in Mrs. Copper's class!"

Iris nodded, "Yeah from that day you had to go home with the stomach flu," she started flipping through the pages, "Ash I can't believe you kept it all these years,"

Ash sweatdropped, "Well actually I kinda lost track of that a while ago,"

"You mean you lost my gift!" his girlfriend said her voice edged with anger

"It was an accident, I swear," Ash said shielding his face with his hands from the pillow beating Iris was giving him "I remember putting it under my pillow when was seven I think and I always kept it there, but then one day I remember waking up and it not being under my pillow." Ash blushed a bit, "I remember crying about it afterwards when I found out I lost your gift actually,"

Iris gave a sympathetic smile, "Oh Ash," she said then giggled, "you're just lucky I found it, I'm just glad every page is still intact,"

Ash snuggled loser to Iris, "Hey um do you think we could read it again?"

Iris smiled, "I don't see why not," she rested her head on Ash's shoulder and opened the paper book.

"Once upon a time a long time ago deep in the woods…" the two read in unison.

It was midnight when the two mothers returned home.

"Oh that was lovely we should get out more often," Mrs. Ketchum said

"Yes we should-oh!" Mrs. Dragonlight stopped short at the sight on the couch.

Both Iris and Ash had fallen asleep the paper book sitting in their lap. The mother's smiled remembering the moment ten years ago.

"Come on we should let them sleep," Mrs. Ketchum said, Mrs. Dragonlight nodded as they clicked the lights off and let the teenagers be.

* * *

Well that's it did you think it was cute? I did! Too be honest I wasn't going to add the last part but I couldn't help myself! Ah I just hope that didn't ruin the whole fanfic! But if you like that's great if not it's okay!

Anyway Review Please

Bye: Toadettegirl2012


End file.
